d20advancedfandomcom-20200214-history
Infiltration
Through combinations of stealth and capabilities for getting locks open and security disabled, you are skilled at getting into places where you probably shouldn't be. Use Stealth Your Infiltration check is opposed by the Perception check of anyone who might detect you. While using Infiltration, Moves you take cost an additional Move. You can ignore this additional cost in Moves, but you take 2 penalties. It’s practically impossible to use Infiltration while attacking, moving all out, or charging. Size Modifiers Apply the modifier from your size category to your Infiltration checks to represent the relative ease of noticing smaller and larger targets. Hiding If others have spotted you, you can't use Infiltration to remain unseen. You can run around a corner so you are out of sight and then use Infiltration to hide, but others then know which way you went. You can’t hide at all if you have absolutely no Cover or Concealment, since that means you're standing out in plain sight. Of course, if someone isn't looking directly at you (you're sneaking up from behind, for example), then you have concealment relative to that person. Characters with the Hide In Plain Sight feat can make Infiltration checks without the need for cover or concealment. Creating a Diversion to Hide A successful Persuasion check can give you the momentary diversion needed to make a Infiltration check while people are aware of you. When others turn their attention from you, you can make a Infiltration check if you can reach cover or concealment of some kind. (As a general guideline, any cover has to be within 1 foot for every rank you have in Infiltration.) This check, however, is at 1 penalty because you have to move quickly. Sniping If you’re successfully hidden, then you can make an Attack and immediately hide again, but you suffer a 3 penalties to your Infiltration check. The attack must be at least Close Range and cannot be used against an enemy you are Engaged with. Tailing You can use Infiltration to tail someone at your normal speed. This assumes you have some cover or concealment (crowds of people, shadows, fog, etc.). If the subject is worried about being followed, he can make a Perception check (opposed by your Infiltration check) every time he changes course (goes around a street corner, exits a building, and so on). If he is unsuspecting, he only gets a Perception check after each hour of being tailed. If the subject notices you, you can make a Persuasion check, opposed by Perception. If you succeed, you manage to pass off your presence as coincidence and can continue tailing. A failed Persuasion check, or being noticed a second time, means the subject knows something is up. Hiding From Enhanced Senses It is more difficult than normal to hide from foes with Enhanced Senses. You suffer 2 Penalties to your Infiltration check if your opponent has one or more Enhanced Senses, whether they be improved regular senses (such as Long Ranged Scent or Vision Penetrates Cover) or additional senses altogether (such as Life Awareness or a Long Ranged Mental Sense). You suffer an additional Penalty if these Enhanced Senses are unexpected and you have no means to protect yourself. Note that if you have no way to gain Cover or Concealment from a character with these special senses (such as someone whose vision penetrates cover and concealment), you cannot hide without the benefit of a Trait like Hide In Plain Sight. Open Lock You can pick conventional locks, finesse combination locks, and bypass electronic locks. You must have a lockpick set (for a mechanical lock) or an electronic tool kit (for an electronic lock). The DC depends on the quality of the lock. Disable Security Device You can disable a security device, such as an electric fence, motion sensor, or security camera. You must be able to reach the actual device. If the device is monitored, your attempt to disable it will probably be noticed. When disabling a monitored device, you can prevent your tampering from being noticed. Doing so requires 10 minutes and an electronics tool kit, and increases the DC by +10. Try Again Yes, though you must be aware you have failed in order to try again. You may not try again to hide tampering after the fact without retrying the entire check (see Challenges, below). Action Disabling a simple device takes two action. Intricate or complex devices require multiple rounds. Stealth is one action. Special You can take 10 when making an Infiltration check to disable a device. You can take 20 to open a lock or disable a security device, unless you are trying to prevent your tampering from being noticed. Extended Infiltration for stealth doesn't normally lend itself to extended checks. However, the GM might call for an extended Infiltration check to simulate navigating through an area, such as a crowded urban environment, without being noticed (and without needing to make opposed checks for every single person the character might encounter). Nearly any device can require an extended Infiltration check to disable rather than a simple one. A device requiring an extended check may have a lower Difficulty Class (say between 5 and 10 lower) to represent the additional work required. Extended Infiltration checks to disable devices are especially useful for heroes with skill modifiers unable to reach the highest DCs; they trade off time for a better chance of success in the long run. Challenges The following Challenges are appropriate for Infiltration checks: * Accelerated Stealth: You can move up to your normal speed in exchange for 2 penalties to your Infiltration check to use stealth. In return for 3 penalties to your check, you can move faster than your normal speed, such as by running or charging. * Hide Tampering: If you take 2 penalties, you can conceal any tampering with a device. Anyone who inspects the device must make a Perception check against your Infiltration check result to notice your tampering. On a failed check, it goes unnoticed. * Slip Between Cover: You can make an Infiltration check at a penalty to quickly cross an area lacking cover or concealment without automatically revealing yourself. For every 5 feet of open space you cross, you take 1 penalty to your Infiltration check. You also take the normal penalties to your check for moving faster than half your normal speed and such. For example, you could slip past a 5-foot open doorway without being seen, or duck from shadow to shadow. Characters with the Hide In Plain Sight feat don’t need cover or concealment to hide, so these rules do not apply to them. The same is true for characters with Conceal, since they’re capable of making their own concealment. * Vanishing: Stealthy characters in popular media regularly "disappear" when no one is watching them. This is essentially a use of Infiltration to hide when the character has some concealment or a distraction (no one looking directly at him, essentially). It requires a Infiltration check with a 2 penalties, and the character must be within a normal move action of an exit, or some cover or concealment (a window, skylight, ventilation duct, etc.). A successful check means the character seems to disappear; an observer looks only to discover he is gone. Characters can use Persuasion to gain the momentary distraction needed to vanish in this way. Characters with the Hide In Plain Sight feat do not need this challenge. Category:Rulebook Category:Characters Category:Skills Category:Dexterity